


More Human than Human

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Feels, M/M, random introspecive danny, robots!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants Stiles.  So he gets him unconventionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Human than Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/gifts).



“What are you doing this weekend, Danny?” Lydia asked as they filed out of their physics class. She shouldered her Vuitton bag and brushed a curl from her face as she turned to look at her friend. Danny shrugged his shoulders, pulling his backpack up, following her down the rows of lockers toward their stop. She eyed him critically for a long moment before pursing her lips and stopping at her locker to unlock it and stash away her books. “You must have _something_ planned. It’s a long weekend, after all. Physics and chemistry won’t keep you busy all weekend.”

Danny rolled his eyes at her, leaning against the locker next to hers and raised his shoulder in nonchalance. “I might have something planned – something which doesn’t concern you.”

Both of her brows winged up in curiosity and she leaned in closely, hand patting against his chest. “You’re going to visit _The Valley_ again, aren’t you?”

Danny’s mouth twisted and for what seemed to be the hundredth time in his life he regretted telling Lydia that little secret. He heaved out a breath and rounded her, slipping across the hall toward his own locker. She followed him after a moment, all bright, non-judgemental smiles and dark eyes. She cuddled up against him, her nails tapping against the metal of his locker door as he swapped books out. 

“I’m only asking as a concerned friend and fellow patron.” She slipped her hand away and unclasped her purse, rooting through the inside before pulling out a small innocent looking envelope. “I doubt I’m going to need this since Jackson made it all up to me, so I want you take it.”

Curious, Danny took the envelope from Lydia and lifted the flap, pulling the side back to peer in. It was a free service voucher. Good for one full night. A five hundred dollar fee waved. He looked up at her and pocketed the envelope before moving to wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. “You really are the perfect friend.”

“I know.” She patted his cheek and drew away, waving her fingers at him before turning with a fan of strawberry curls as she moved into the shuffling masses to head down to Jackson’s locker. Danny watched her for a moment, until she disappeared around a corner and closed his locker before moving toward the doors to make his way to his car. 

It was after dinner, but just after opening, that Danny pulled into the secure parking garage of The Valley. Locking up his car, he made his way inside, nodding politely to the doorman. Though he’d been inside twice the look of the building was still breathtaking, with the wide, polished marble floors, ambient lighting and soothing, classical music. A woman in uniform with her hair in a chignon was talking to someone on her headset and tapping at her keyboard when he approached the desk.

She smiled him and held up a finger as she finished the transaction. Once she was done, her smile widened and folded her hands atop the desk as she looked at him. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Mahealani, will you be taking the usual?”

“Hi Cheryl, actually…” Danny pulled out the gift certificate and set it on the desk. She snapped up the paper, scanning over it with sharp eyes as one hand tapped away at the keys. She nodded a few times as she worked before turning the slip over and stamping it and signing it and tucked it away in her register. 

“Alright, because of the nature of the voucher you’ll be offered a full night and day’s stay, you’ll have access to all of the offered facilities as well as meals.” She pulled out a small bag and slid it across the desk. “Please take the door to the left, pick a locker, shower, leave your clothes inside and change into the provided attire and wait in the waiting room.”

Following her instructions, Danny did as told, taking with him only the room key and his wallet and car keys. The waiting room was empty and filled with plants and soft noise provided by a white noise machine. He flipped through the provided magazine as he waited for an attendant and then followed him into the processing rooms and took a seat in a comfortable chair, taking a book of offered choices and a few sheets to fill out he was left alone with a hot coffee. 

After about fifteen minutes, Danny had made his choices and handed them to an attendant who slipped inside. Once his orders were processed, he was excused to his bedroom. Like everything else at the facility, his room was soft and opulent and overtly private. He made his way over to the bed and crawled on it, laying himself back on it, closing his eyes and letting himself sink into the plush material and softness of the bed. 

Soft hands crept under his shirt, pushing it up for plush lips to journey over his skin and he opened his eyes, hand pressing against a sleek, and stubble free cheek. Warm brown eyes peered up at him and blinked once and then again before the second occupant of the bed reared back, sitting on its haunches. “Am I not to your liking?”

The voice was wrong. It always was. Danny offered up a smile, shaking his head as he sat up slightly and pulled the bot back toward him. “No. You’re good.” It was as close as he was ever going to get to the real thing.

The droid smiled, lopsided and with the right amount of teeth before it leaned down to kiss Danny. Danny moved up into the kiss, arms moving around his companion’s neck, pressing into the kiss of the room temperature mouth. The kiss was forceful, to the point of slightly bruising; stronger and different than a normal person’s. It was one of the reasons he loved the androids as much as he did – for their subtle, eerie differences. 

As the bot worked its way down his body, pulling his clothes off, Danny let himself be worshipped, he deserved this. After all the shit he’d been going through recently, he sure as hell had earned this. He moaned softly when a lukewarm hand wrapped around him and Danny’s hips lifted into the grip that could probably rend him apart with different programming. It caused a louder moan to slip through him and he shivered slightly. Part of his brain was working on the fantasy of the not-person in front of him and on top of him, while another part of him ran through the schematics, thought about the complex coding and infrastructure inside of the bot. He spilled himself with a grunt, toes curling in the excessively luscious sheets and he shoved himself up into the perfect grip to milk himself.

As he lay on the bed, recovering as he heard the droid move around, no doubt getting lubricant (and probably illusion fueling condoms), he panted. Every time he came here, he had to resist the strong pull to take the bot down and pull it apart; to reprogram it or to play with its insides. He supposed it was the urges of a budding engineer that he suffered from, the calling fetish of the material rather than the representation that the bot provided. 

Lifting his hips when he felt the android push inside of his stretched body, Danny let out a sigh. A hand cupped his cheek and he opened his eyes, letting himself fall into the illusion finally. Accepting the bot for what it was – a fantasy substitute for Stiles. He smiled back at the crooked smile he was given and wrapped an arm around the bot’s neck, baring his throat to its kisses. 

“What’re you thinking about, lover?” 

Danny’s legs tightened around the bot’s waist and for a moment thought he could feel the metal under the false flesh. “Just you, baby.”


End file.
